Happy Endings Aren't Easy
by HOAFanfictions
Summary: It is another year at Anubis house. Nina and Mick are finally back! But there might be a flip in all the excitement when a tradegy starts.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV:  
No. No. No. No. Nina can't be! No. No. No. I won't believe it. Nina can't have _cancer_.

_10 Minutes Before-  
_Fabian's POV:  
2 minutes until Nina got back from the hospital. I hope nothing was wrong. Nothing could happen to the chosen one, my chosen one.

Nobody's POV:  
Nina finally came back into Anubis house. You could tell she was crying. She walked over to Trudy and started to talk to her in private. A little while later Trudy gathered everyone into the living room. After everyone was in there, she said, "Nina has something she needs to tell everyone."

We all stared at her wondering what she needed. She had a beanie on her head. She never wore beanies. "Uhh. Hi." She said choking the words out. "Umm well you all know I went to the doctors today to get a check up... But I got some re-results that shocked me and the doctors." She started crying. Fabian walked over to her and sat down next to her. He held her hand. "Just say it Nina." Then kissed her cheek.

"Well. You bett-better get used to seeing me like this." She points at the beanie. Fabian starred wondering at her. "I've been diagnosed with leukemia."


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV:

I stared at Nina blankly. A tear slid down my face. No way could Nina have leukemia. I held her hand. Our fingers intertwined. I hugged her from her side. A tried comforting her but she just couldn't stop crying. I wouldn't if I was her. Amber said, "If this wasn't such a sad time I would take a picture for Fabina scrapbook." She must have been staring at me and Nina.

Nina's POV:

Tears streaming down my face I looked up. Amber was losing it. She was crying more than she did when they cancelled Britain's Top Model. She was crying as much as me. Alfie was trying to comfort her but he was crying to. Mara and Joy were talking to each other. Probably about me. I saw a few tears on Mara's cheeks. Mick kissed them away. Willow was freaking out like crazy. She starting talking about some man she met when she was in the Himalayas that had leukemia. No one was listening. Jerome was as white as a ghost. KT, Patricia and Eddie were talking .Eddie was trying not to cry. We got really close since the last term. I got off of the coach and went over to Eddie. Patricia and Eddie gave me a quick hug then I sat next to Eddie.

Nobody's POV:

Eddie glared up at him. He was still crying. Nina wrapped her arm around him. She layed her head on his shoulder. "Don't Worry." "I just can't loose you." "You couldn't loose me if you tried. I"m not going anywhere. Love you, Osirian." Love you to, Chosen One."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV: Nina just told me she loved me! OH M GEEEEE! Oh crap I'm sounding like Amber. If Nina wasn't dating Fabian and I wasn't with Patricia, I woud probably ask her out. Nobody's POV: Eddie kissed Nina on the cheek. She gave him a long hug. Then got up and walked to Mick. He got up and gave her a hug. They were never really close. "You alright." He asked. "Yeah. I guess. I just wonder if I will have to go back to America and stay there with Gran. Fabian's jaw dropped. "Yeah. We would all miss you. Sorry Neens but I got to go run. Catch ya later, k?" She nodded then he gave her another hug. Amber's POV: When Nina walked over to me, I fell into her arms. We just both cried for a while until Alfie said, "I need some Nina to!" Me and Nina started busting out laughing. Nina threw her hands up and said, "Well come and get some!" Haha. You got to love them. Nobody's POV: They hugged and talked for a litte bit. Nina went over to every other Anubis student and done the same with them. Then Victor walked in. Victor's POV: I heard Ms. Martin had had leukimia. Even though I didn't like her it was still upsetting. I walked into the room. "Ms. Martin, there is a video chat for you in my room." I thought out loud to myself, "Why didn't they just use her laptop." "Victor. Is it all right if a couple other people come." Nina replied. "I don't care." I said. Then I went into the cellar


	4. Not A Chapter But Please Read

Hey Guys! Thank you so much if you have been reading my fanfic! But some of you are confused but it is Fabina not Neddie. It says that Eddie _would _date Nina if he wasn't already with Patricia! Also I will upload this every other day! So look for it on- Monday, Wednesday, Friday and either Saturday or Sunday! I write it everyday and upload it on my House of Anubis page but I don't post it on here everyday! Thanks! ~Kim


	5. Chapter 4

Nobody's POV:

Nina, Fabian, Eddie, KT, Patricia and Alfie all went up into Victor's office to see who was Video chatting Nina. When they all got into the room and saw who it was, Nina started bawling. It was Gran. Fabian wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. They opened Victor's door. "Neens!" Gran said. "Gran!" She said while crying more. There was three chairs sitting in front of the desk. Fabian, Nina and Eddie sat there while Alfie, KT , and Patricia stood behind.

Nina's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I could finally get to talk to Gran. We talked for a while. Eddie and Fabian also talked to her for a little bit. Then Gran asked me to leave the room.

Nobody's POV:

Nina walked out of the room. Gran got all nervous. Then she started talking. "Ok guys. I didn't want to say this infront of Nina. But you guys have to stay strong for her. If you start crying, so does Nina. And she probably didn't tell you this but her mom had cancer before she died in the car crash." Everyone nodded. "Thanks." Fabian said. No one else knew but Nina was hiding behind the door. When she saw that they were coming she went down staris. Then they all went back down to the living room.

Nina's POV:

I started tearing up and bit. I tried stopping but you coud still tell I was crying. "What's wrong, Neens?" Amber asked. "She told you about my mom didn't she." I said crying. "Yes." Fabian said while kissing the top of my head. "Well do you want to hear the whole story." I said crying. I grabbed Fabian's hand and dragged him to mine and Amber's room. The others followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Nina's POV:

I brought everyone to mine and Amber's room. Once everyone sat down, I told them the story.

"Well when I was about 6 or 7, my mom started getting sick. Being that young of age, I didn't relize that she was slowly dieing. I heard my mom and dad cry to sleep at nights so one day after kindergarten, I asked my mom what was wrong. She started crying and Dad couldn't tell me, so she called Gran. Gran told me everything. She had to explain to me what cancer was and then she told me that I would have to live with her so my dad could take care of my mom. Cancer is in my blood. My greatgrandma had it. Gran was lucky. She was diagnosed early so hers wasn't as bad. My mom was really worse. But from since I was 7, I lived with my Gran and only saw my mom during the week after school. She was getting worse and worse until they found a treatment that worked when I was around 12. She lived with cancer for 5 years! She has a tattoo on her wrist that says stay strong with an infinity sign because everyday I would call her and before I hung up I would say Stay Strong. Then she died in a car wreck with my parents. I went to freguent check ups to prove I was cancer free and I was until now." I looked at Fabian. He stared back at me and nodded for me to go on. "When they told I had cancer, they took many test to see what it was. I need the same treatment my mom had but there supposely isn't any left in the world. But I know where some is. Its an ingrediant for the elixer."


	7. Chapter 6

Nobody's POV:

"Elixer?" KT questioned. "Gosh KT! You need to keep up! JK" Amber exclaimed. "The elixer is what Victor drinks to keep him alive." Eddie said. I nodded. 'Well we are going to find it aren't we sibuna!" Alfie almost screamed. Nina and Fabian started laughing. "Yep. We are going to find it for you, Neens." Fabian said while kissing her forehead. Nina kissed him back. "Well we better go before someone gets suspicious." KT said. "When is anyone not suspicous!" Patricia said. Everyone laughed then walked out the door.

Trudy's POV:

When Nina walked into the kitchen, I asked her if she was hungry. She said she wasn't. The students are the only things I have close to family. My last family member died of cancer. Praying they find the medication they need for Nina.

Nobody's POV:

"You know I am, Trudy!" Alfie said while sitting down at the table. Then everyone started eating besides Nina. Then after everyone was done eating, Trudy had an announcement. 'Victor is going to be gone for the rest of the night and tomorrow." Everyone started screaming and jumping up and down. Willow squeed! Amber then asked, "Can we have a sleepover?! PLEASE Trudy!" "Sure!" Everyone screamed Then it was time to get ready for the sleepover (Don't know how to put it Lol sorry)


End file.
